Five years of renewed support is requested for three core facilities in the Department of Brain and Cognitive Sciences at MIT. Since the original core award in 1983, several significant departmental changes have occurred. The Psychology Department has been reorganized and renamed the Department of Brain and Cognitive Sciences, and Dr. Emilio Bizzi has become its new chairman. A substantial portion of the research and core facilities of the department have been moved into a new building (Whitaker College) and several new appointments have been made. Consequently the graduate program has been enlarged and the number of graduate students has been increased. In this core grant we now list 14 investigators, 8 of whom are supported by Eye Institute grants. Research in vision includes the following fields: (1) neurophysiological studies of the visual and oculomotor systems; (2) anatomical studies of the visual pathways; (3) development of vision and visuomotor function; (4) human and animal psychophysical studies of visual function; (5) neuropsychological studies of visual capacities in normals and in pathological patients; (6) computational models of vision; and (7) neurotransmitter studies of retinal function. We are now seeking continued funding for our electronic and instrument shop modules, which form an essential part of our efforts. Because of our expanded clinically related work and the need for more extensive statistical analysis in other areas, we are requesting a new module for biostatistical analysis.